youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZackScottGames
Zack Scott (born ) is a male YouTuber. He lives in Moore, Oklahoma. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He has a gaming channel called [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScottGames ZackScottGames] which has more subs, views, and likes. Also his wife has a gaming channel called Ashley Scott. He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi, Pineapple in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UaZ9gHr0UQ Pain-apple] and also actor on the Kyle Roberts, voicing Roger Moore(James Bond) in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKUQtFPbJSk 007 Legends: Battle of the Bonds Stop Motion]. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel which has over 2 million subscribers and currently only active channel of Zack. Most of his subscribers came from his Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time series which contains over 400 episodes so far. He has also appeared as Guest star (YouTuber) on PopCap (creators of Plants vs. Zombies) List of Games A-Z :Note: (DNF) means 'Did Not Finish' Montages A-Z These are all the funny from Zack's acts/plays and they are made and edited by ZanitorTV *Assassin's Creed Unity Awesome Kill Montage *Assassin's Creed Unity Funny Montage *Back to the Future the Game Funny Montage *Batman: Arkham Asylum Funny Montage *Batman: Arkham Knight Funny Montage *Batman: Arkham Origins Funny Montage *Bioshock Infinite Funny Montage *Dead Island Funny Montage *Dead Island Riptide Funny Montage *Dead Rising 3 Funny Montage *Dead Space 2 Funny Montage *Dead Space 3 Funny Montage *Destiny Funny Montage *Don't Starve Funny Montage *DOOM Awesome Kill Montage *DOOM Funny Montage *Driving Funny Montage *Duke Nukem Forever Funny Montage *Dying Light Awesome Kill Montage *Dying Light Funny Montage *Fall 2014 Funny Montage *Gone Home Funny Montage *Grand Theft Auto V Funny Montage *Grand Theft Auto V #2 Funny Montage *Grand Theft Auto V #3 Funny Montage *Happy Wheels Funny Montage *Happy Wheels #2 Funny Montage *Happy Wheels #3 Funny Montage *Happy Wheels #4 Funny Montage *Injustice: Gods Among Us Funny Montage *Jurassic Park Funny Montage *LEGO: Dimensions Funny Montage *LEGO: Jurassic World Funny Montage *LEGO: Marvel's Avengers Funny Montage *LEGO: The Hobbit Funny Montage *Mario Kart 8 Funny Montage *Metro: Last Light Funny Montage *Minecraft Funny Montage *Minecraft #2 Funny Montage *Minecraft #3 Funny Montage *Minecraft #4 Funny Montage *Minecraft #5 Funny Montage *Mortal Kombat Funny Montage *Mortal Kombat X Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome All-Star Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Cactus Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Chomper Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Engineer Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Foot Soldier Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Peashooter Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Scientist Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Awesome Sunflower Vanquish Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #2 Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #3 Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 #2 Funny Montage *Portal 2 Funny Montage *Quantum Break Awesome Kill Montage *Quantum Break Funny Montage *Rage Funny Montage *Resident Evil 6 Funny Montage *Resident Evil Revelations Funny Montage *Saints Row IV Funny Montage *Scary Funny Montage *Scribblenauts Unlimited Funny Montage *Sims 4 Funny Montage *SoulCalibur V Funny Montage *South Park: The Stick of Truth Funny Montage *Splatoon Awesome Roller Splat Montage *Splatoon Funny Montage *Splatoon Funny Montage #2 *Spring 2015 Funny Montage *Star Fox Zero Funny Montage *Summer 2014 Funny Montage *Summer 2015 Funny Montage *The Binding of Isaac Afterbirth Funny Montage *The Binding of Isaac Rebirth Funny Montage *The Last of Us Awesome Kill Montage *The Last of Us Funny Montage *The LEGO Movie Videogame Funny Montage *The Walking Dead Funny Montage *The Walking Dead Season 2 Funny Montage *The Walking Dead: Michonne *The Wolf Among Us Funny Montage *Tomb Raider Awesome Kill Montage *Tomb Raider Funny Montage *Twisted Metal Funny Montage *Unboxing Funny Montage *Uncharted 4 Funny Montage *Watch Dogs Funny Montage *Winter 2014 Funny Montage *Wolfenstein Awesome Kill Montage *Wolfenstein: The New Order Funny Montage *ZackScottGames 2015 Funny Montage List of YouTuber Who Played on ZackScottGames' Minecraft Server * ZackScott * ashleysmash * evilmacaroon * LDShadowLady * crazykickasskate * kaleidocopia * Saytinn * LadyHayley * danceonthorns * hippid * Champine * JackieSmash * Shayded * mmp2011 * allyfannin * KrystlsWonderlnd * loonyluna48 * abbeyleighx33 * ChopChop237 * alimacjack * jennzillahhhh * OrianthiSorrow * bibliotheque * nwoozie * OliviaforMayor * treegiraffe2 * muqot * samseide * spintown * SwimmingBird941 * ThePhantomMence * SmallishBeans * ZanitorTV * Bench3 * TheCampingRusher * MercKing92 * geoffrobro * brettcm82 * theheartben * DaneKevinCook * wolfsorrow * Griffan * smithl * Stuntajai * JesseYoder * randomginger11 * olirulz_747 * NinjaMarion * nyancat900 * 8_BitHer0 * turtleguy123456 * Lilkmo * ryansmutts * Lmac77 * iSmithyyHD * Bloodyhoody * antyanthony * STACK2 * BigMac71 * JustinBobcat * the1andonlytrav * moesboy * iWolfyyy * TwoFace240 * dullestcookie * colemem0192 * evilfrenchguy * heytallman * bNoid Most Popular Series These are the most popular series made by ZackScottGames, but only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode or part. # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCk0T-0Z3cU Super Mario 3D World - Over 13.1 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klfBwzFRCuo Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time! - Over 8.9 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FPWZn7LVnI Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Over 8.2 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKtHTNsUF1Y Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Over 6.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uypaLQ6UoRw Angry Birds GO! - Over 6.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiJ76xKOAbs The LEGO Movie Videogame - Over 4.8 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ83dcCGpL4 Angry Birds Epic - Over 4.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx5EIQonDp0 Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 3.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFDS2oFmugs Cut the Rope 2 - Over 3.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m42FQDfr8ak Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 3.2 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ePv3E4bH3E Angry Birds Transformers - Over 3.2 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7DVixaWbWo Splatoon - Over 3.2 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_-7iL0lVwA Angry Birds Space - Over 2.8 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmXB07gB-pc Plants vs. Zombies - Over 2.7 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEPJFUf99q4 Kirby Triple Deluxe - Over 2.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha-1jLXSCWs Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Over 2.4 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amz4sLmrRdI Mario Kart 8 - Over 2.2 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsEF8Aa0CXE Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Over 2.2 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlmfER_-sJo Pokémon X and Y - Over 2.1 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uU4C0TD5eLU Super Mario 3D Land - Over 1.8 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNnA49439Eo Yoshi's New Island - Over 1.6 Million Views] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2izw5VJNfg Super Smash Bros. Wii U - Over 1.6 Million Views] Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Users that joined in 2010